Sentimientos
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Eren y Mikasa reflexionan acerca de un sentimiento que tienen en común. - Viñeta.
1. Mikasa

_**Sentimientos**_

_Eren y Mikasa reflexionan acerca de un sentimiento que tienen en común._

**_Viñeta I: Mikasa._**

**_#_**_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Hajime Isayama._

* * *

_Ella sin quererlo comenzó a sentir algo nuevo en su interior. Algo que te hace sonrojar y tartamudear, y aunque obviamente no lo demostraría fácilmente, ese sentimiento permanecería allí por mucho tiempo._

_Ese sentimiento, más conocido como __**amor.**_

_Ella no se dio cuenta, pero lo que sentía por Eren Jaeger se fue convirtiendo en algo más que un simple afecto de familia._

_Pero ellos ni siquiera eran familia. A los ojos de otras personas ella era una persona sin parentesco alguno por el muchacho._

_Pero a los ojos de ella, era totalmente distinto._

_Él fue quien le salvó la vida, fue quien la apoyó siempre, fue quien le dijo esas palabras de aliento cuando eran niños, fue quien la aceptó tal como era..._

_Fue quien la invitó a vivir con su familia._

_Ahora por fin comprende que lo único que desea es permanecer junto a él, y que siga con vida, porque lo ama._

_Lo ama, si. No lo negaba en absoluto._

A lo lejos pudo percibir un leve movimiento que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose justamente con Eren, quien estaba escondido en un arbusto. Se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Eren? —la pregunta de Mikasa provocó un leve pero notable sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho.

—Yo s-solo vine a ver si estabas aquí... —el castaño tartamudeaba. La azabache lo observó un momento y bajó la mirada sonriendo.

—Vamos a casa, Eren.

Y al decir estas palabras la muchacha tomó la mano del castaño y se alejaron lentamente.

_"Por fin pude comprender lo que yo sentía, e igualmente lo que tú sentías, Eren..."_

* * *

_Hola! :3 Esta vez vine con una especie de Drabble de Shingeki no Kyojin (:D) Debo decir que el anime está muy bueno y espero que sigan sacando más capítulos emocionantes :)_

_¿Reviews?_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	2. Eren

_**Sentimientos**_

_Eren y Mikasa reflexionan acerca de un sentimiento que tienen en común._

**_Viñeta II: Eren._**

* * *

_"Hace ya mucho tiempo me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que exactamente sentía por Mikasa._

_¿Afecto? ¿Amistad? o... ¿algo más?_

_Sinceramente estaba confundido. Cada vez que se me acercaba me sentía nervioso y agitado. Cada vez que me miraba sentía un calor en mis mejillas y cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía bien, me sentía tranquilo..._

_Me sentía feliz._

_Claro que ese cuestionamiento que me planteé fue hace tiempo, mucho antes que se iniciara la catástrofe de los titanes. En esos instantes no sabía por qué me sentía de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de Mikasa, pero ahora que he crecido y madurado lo he comprendido todo._

_Amo a Mikasa. Desde el primer momento en que la vi hasta ahora la he amado como nada en la vida, solamente que al principio no estaba consciente de esos sentimientos._

_Ella es perfecta, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Madura, inteligente, audaz, fuerte, decidida, perseverante... Esas virtudes la hacen especial tal y como es._

_Y ahora que se lo que siento tomaré una decisión... Cuando exterminemos a todos los titanes y todo este caos se termine de una vez, me iré con Mikasa y traspasaremos la muralla hacia el mundo exterior. Veremos el mar, los desiertos, los paisajes, los atardeceres, las estrellas, la nieve, los bosques, los prados... Y le diré que la amo desde el día en que la conocí."_

—¿Eren? ¿Te pasa algo? —escuché su voz. La miré.

_Tan hermosa..._

—N-no me pasa nada... —respondí y desvié la mirada, tratando de esconder mi sonrojo.

Se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Eren —habló— prométeme que no morirás.

—Mikasa...

_Es verdad... la decisión que tomé solo se puede realizar si, mientras luche para exterminar a los titanes, no muera, pero..._

—No moriré. Me quedaré a tu lado, Mikasa.

—Eren...

Nos observábamos fijamente, ambos sonrojados. Ella me abrazó y murmuró contra mi cuello.

—Eso espero...

_"Solo espera, Mikasa. Pronto exterminaré a los titanes y te daré una vida feliz en el mundo exterior..."_

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! :D Hoy estoy muy feliz y triste a la vez, ya que salí por fin de vacaciones, pero extrañaré a mis compañeros de la escuela :( En fin..._

_Les dejo la segunda parte y con esto doy por finalizado este proyecto :3_

_¿Reviews?_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
